Nightingale
by Shinobi Destiny
Summary: A story about a female shinobi. A love story. A multi-corner love story
1. The night

Another normal starry night. A low breeze blew in the yard. A light knock on Hijikata's door. A man wearing black shinobi outfit, was holding a young woman in shinobi outfit with a back scarf around her face. "Come in." At the time Hijikata was sharing tea with Okita Souji. "Hijikata-san. A shinobi was spotted, and I took her down." Yamazaki Susumu bent down after he opened the slide door, putting down the unconscious female shinobi. "A girl?" Souji slowly moved to remove the scarf over the shinobi's face. Just as Souji's hand reached over the girl's face, her eyes popped open. She did a back flip and stood up. Hijikata was holding his katana straight in her face. While Susumu was throwing kozuka blade at the girl. Blocking the blade the girl's arm was sliced open by Hijikata. Blood scattered on the tatami mats. The girl fell onto the floor, trying to get back onto her feet, as Yamazaki throws shuriken right onto her let arm. This time the girl just lays on the floor breathing hard, no longer struggling for her live. Blood suddenly flooding over the floor, soaking into the mats. "Yamazaki treat her wounds, then put her in the cell." Hijikata said as he whipped off the blood on his katana. "Yes, sir." Yamazaki quickly gathered up the girl and her weapon then he rushed out of Hijikata's room.  
  
Ayu-nee's(I know she's suppose to be dead but who really wants her dead?) room "Susumu go outside and get me more water." Ayu-nee quickly pulled off the girl's clothing, she quickly examinees the bloody wounds on her body. "The water you wanted." Susumu walks in blushed slightly as he sees the naked body of the girl. "Thank you, now step aside, I'll let you know when I need help." Ayu-nee washed the wounds carefully with warm water, then started to put medicine on the wounds. "The wounds weren't that deep, she'll be okay soon." Ayu-nee finally finished. She dressed the girl in a white kimono than left with Susumu.  
  
Next morning The girl finally woke up, her hands reached to her face at one, "Its still here." She touched the scarf, grateful that its still there. Suddenly the door slide open. "You're up." Ayu-nee smiled brightly, "I didn't remove you're scarf. As a shinobi I guess you like to keep a secret." "Thank you." The girl quickly scanned the room, looking for her weapons and her outfit. "I washed your clothes, and Hijikata-san wish to keep your weapons." Ayu- nee put down a tray of food as she said those words. The girl stared at Ayu-nee blankly, her heart racing. What am I suppose to do?? She screamed in her mind, without her weapons she was helpless. "Where are you from?" Ayu-nee asked, trying to knock some answers out of her. "I........"the girl looked down, her eyes suddenly tearing. The memories swam back to her, as if it was happing again. Her family the noble family of shinobi was exterminated, she the only survivor who was only a pass-by last night got knocked out. How is she going to face her family after she dies? A disgrace to the family. The girl wiped off the tears, she spoke, "My name, Kagimoto Kiyoshi." "So, you're the lost child from the Kagimoto family!" Ayu-nee let out a sign. "poor child, we didn't know. We already know about your family. I'll go to Hijikata-san right now! He would let you stay!" As she said those words Ayu-nee left. Kiyoshi looked down at the food Ayu-nee brought, lost and confused. What am I suppose to do? Stay here, or leave? She slowly took off the scarf over face reviewing her beautiful face, and let her silky black hair settle on her shoulders. The pains from her arms were not so bad, yet she still had difficulty holding up her chopsticks. Just as she was all frustrated about it, a pig jumped into her room. "BUGI!!!" the pig ran around Kiyoshi energetically, making a mess on her tray. Kiyoshi giggled and patted the pig. The pig snuggled at Kiyoshi. Just as Kiyoshi and the little pig were having fun someone stepped in. "Saizou!" Okita Souji walked in, and scooped up the pig Saizou. "You........."Souji looked at Kiyoshi confused, "you must Kagimoto Kiyoshi!!" "Yes." Kiyoshi lowered her head, thinking how he almost pulled off her scarf last night. She was embarrassed. The humiliation, the disgrace of the family. "Okita-sama!!!" Right at that moment Hotaru(I know she doesn't work here, but WHO CARES!?) came crashing in, "Breakfast! Oh? Who is she?" "I'll tell you later, now you two should leave her alone." Ayu-nee came back, and shushed those two away. "Can I know your name?" Some thing was special about this lady, you cant quite put your hands on it, but a feeling of similarity... "My name? I'm Ayume, but everyone calls me Ayu-nee here. Hijikata-san said, you could stay here, you could work here." "That, that would be great!" Kiyoshi smiled, and bowed. 


	2. Colours

After a few weeks of rest Kiyoshi's wounds were all healed. So she started to work in the kitchen with Ayu-nee in the day time, and working with Susumu at night. Everything was going fine. Well most of the time....  
  
"Kiyoshi-chan!!!!!" from not far away came a voice echoing from the halls of Shinsengumi.  
  
Kiyoshi looked up, she already have a good idea about who it is, as she had guessed. The three comedians were staring right back at her.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Kiyoshi puts down the carrots that she was peeling.  
  
"We were just asking what's for dinner." Shinpanchi giggled while asking.  
  
"Its just after breakfast, Shinpanchi-san, I don't think Ayu-nee have thought about that yet." Kiyoshi stood up quickly, pat away the peels on her grey kimono, "Is it Sanosuke-san wants to see Ayu-nee?" Kiyoshi looked up at Sanosuke.  
  
"I....yes!!" Sanosuke blushed slightly than nodded.  
  
Kiyoshi pointed over at the side yard, "Ayu-nee is over there, checking the fishes."  
  
In a flash they were all gone.  
  
Kiyoshi quickly finished up her job than she went back to kitchen. She has nothing to do until before dinner. So she decided to look for Tetsu-kun to practice together. Tetsu-kun was an official since half a year ago. Kiyoshi doesn't think he is that strong, but as long as she can improve, it doesn't matter who it is. As usual Kiyoshi found Tetsu busy with servant duties. Kiyoshi still doesn't understand why he does servant things, but she isn't the one doing it, so she doesn't complain.  
  
"Tetsu-kun!" Kiyoshi called out from behind.  
  
"Arr" Tetsu yelped, then he look back, "Kiyoshi you scared me."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to." Kiyoshi smiled slightly. She doesn't smile that often anymore. After her family's accident happiness wasn't in her.  
  
"Well, its okay. I'm almost done here, so we could practice together." Tetsu quickly finished up what he was doing. "Everything is finished. Let's go!"  
  
Kiyoshi stood up, "Okay." They both walked to the dojo quickly, with excitement, and in Tetsu case joy.  
  
As soon as they got to the dojo both of them got dressed in armors , and practiced. Kiyoshi's moves were quick and swift, yet it isn't hard enough. Tetsu's moves were not quite as fast, but every time he strikes it was a hard hit.  
  
After an hour of non-stop practice, both of them fell to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"I'll go get some water, you wait here." Tetsu pulled of his gears, than he ran out of the room.  
  
Kiyoshi smiled and called out, "Thank you Tetsu-kun!" Being with Tetsu-kun makes her feel very safe, not that she thinks Tetsu could protect her. It was how he always makes her feel like home, that made him special.  
  
Suddenly the door slide open, and the person who came in wasn't Tetsu.  
  
"Susumu-san?" Kiyoshi looked up, and saw Susumu standing there, she quickly stood up, "Are you looking for me?"  
  
"Yes." Susumu answered swiftly.  
  
"Is there a problem, or a mission?" Kiyoshi asked, not understanding why Susumu looks so nervous.  
  
"No." there was a pause, Susumu was obviously anxious about something, "um........do.....um..........did you hear that there's going to be a fair soon?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.......yes, I heard about it." Kiyoshi looked at Susumu, studying his face, "Is there something more you want to say?"  
  
"I.....yes....uh.........no.......Actually I......."Susumu never finished the sentence, because Tetsu walked right in.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Tetsu asked, lending Kiyoshi a face cloth.  
  
"No, not really." Susumu answered, "So you two were practicing?"  
  
"Of course! Kiyoshi is really good!" Tetsu wiped off his sweat, and took a gulp of his tea.  
  
Kiyoshi sat down and watch them talk (later started to argue).  
  
After a while Kiyoshi stood up, "I have to go, its almost lunch, I have to go help Ayu-nee."  
  
As soon as she got to the kitchen Kiyoshi bounced over the Ayu-nee. "Ayu- nee! What did Sano-san want to talk about this morning?"  
  
Ayu-nee smiled, "Children should not be so nosey." Ayu-nee answered while putting a pot of water on the stove.  
  
"Kiyoshi isn't a child anymore." Hotaru popped up from under the shelf(she was looking for soy sauce), "Kiyoshi is 17, she already reached the age of marriage!"  
  
"Hotaru, you make me sound so old." Kiyoshi smiled, she started to help Hotaru and Ayu-nee on the lunch.  
  
"I was always wondering, Kiyoshi why don't you wear something in bright colours? Hotaru looks nice in her red kimono. You should put some colour on you." Ayu-nee sat down beside the stove. Most of the things were done. They just have to wait till the pot boils after that they're done.  
  
"I don't want to." Kiyoshi said slyly, "my whole family was slaughtered. I don't think it would be respectful to be wearing such clothes." Even the happiness I have now, is making me fell guilty, he continued in her heart.  
  
"It's been a month, I think you should start your new life. I think you're family wants you to be happy." Ayu-nee patted Kiyoshi gently on her shoulders, "tomorrow, we'll bring you to get something new."  
  
"I'll pick out something nice for you!" Hotaru said excitedly.  
  
Kiyoshi didn't have much choice, so she just nodded in agreement. Maybe she's right I should start over.  
  
The next day came quickly right after the morning chores Kiyoshi was dragged out the door. Leaving Tetsu alone at the door, feeling ditched.  
  
"I think Kiyoshi would look nice in this!" Hotaru pulled out a pink kimono in the shop.  
  
"No, I don't fit in pink." Kiyoshi blushed at the thought she was in that nice pink kimono.  
  
"How about this one?" Ayu-nee pulled out a deep sea blue kimono with trail of little white flowers at the bottom.  
  
"I like it!" Hotaru clapped her hands, and pushed Kiyoshi into a changing stall, "see if it fits!" and yanked the kimono in Kiyoshi's hands, than she slammed the door.  
  
Blushing slightly Kiyoshi changed into the kimono. She pulled hard on the white Date-Jime Belt. Kiyoshi tugged her hair back, and fixed her ponytail before leaving the changing stall.  
  
"Look, Kiyoshi looks so nice!" Hotaru cheered.  
  
"Indeed, but there is something we could do, to make her look even better." Ayu-nee smiled, then pulled away Kiyoshi's hair tie, Kiyoshi's hair felled down behind her shoulders, down to her waist.  
  
"Kiyoshi looks so noble like!!!!" Hotaru clapped happily.  
  
Blushing, "No, I don't." looking at her own reflection in the mirror, Kiyoshi sees a girl that looks so happy that makes her feels like she was back in time with her family.  
  
Ayu-nee unexpectedly started to braid two little braids with Kiyoshi's hair, than wrapped them around each other dexterously, then she pulled out a kanzashi with a simple design and popped it in place. "Now Kiyoshi IS a noble lady. Don't you think?" 


End file.
